kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fashion Frenzy
Fashion Frenzy is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey ''and the fifty-first episode overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu have surrounded Gonard. Gonard unveils a long coat that he is wearing. Team LilyMu are taken by the coat's beauty. Lily falls under the influence of the coat and begins to lose her will. Mikey fires goo at Gonard, but misses. Lily angrily ends the scene. Lily is angry that Mikey has gotten goo on one of her t-shirts which was hanging nearby. She informs them that the shirt was made by the famous fashion designer Oji. Lily shows the cast a magazine of his clothing, which they admire. Mikey, however, is unimpressed. Lily decides to become a fashion designer herself, with Mitsuki acting as her model. Mikey, Gonard, and Guano are eating lunch, when they are approached by Ozu. Ozu chastises Gonard for his eating habits and demands that he get in shape. He lends Gonard an exercise machine, which imprisons him and forces him to exercise. Lily is in her apartment with Mitsuki, designing clothes. She is excited at the prospect of selling her clothing, but Mikey arrives and criticizes her work. She decides to get Oji to give her his stamp of approval, thinking that it will make her clothing popular. Guano arrives at Gonard's apartment and discovers that he is still using the exercise machine. He suggests Gonard take a break, but Gonard refuses. Gonard reveals that he has gained well-defined abs, which have also developed the ability to talk. Oji arrives at Lily's apartment, and she attempts to impress him with her work. Mikey approaches them, eating a hotdog, and accidentally gets mustard on Oji's shirt. Oji considers his mustard-splattered shirt to be fashionable, and offers Mikey his own fashion line, which Mikey accepts. Lily is angry at Mikey for succeeding where she was unable to. She tries to get back to work with Mitsuki, but discovers that Mitsuki has agreed to model for Mikey. Guano returns to Gonard's apartment, concerned that Gonard is spending too much time on the exercise machine. Gonard, however, proclaims that he will never leave the machine. After Guano fails to remove Gonard from the machine, Gonard reveals his now-sentient abs, which scare Guano away. Lily fruitlessly tries to continue making her clothing. She decides to sabotage Mikey's fashion line as revenge for him getting in her way. Lily sneaks into LilyMu Studio, where Mikey is designing his clothing with Mitsuki. She tears up some of his clothing and then escapes. Guano goes to Ozu, worried about Gonard. He convinces Ozu to go and see Gonard's new abs for himself. Ozu witnesses Gonard's condition, and reveals that he had purchased the machine from a haunted gym. He says that Gonard will not willingly leave the machine, as his abs are now in control of him. Mikey discovers that Lily has sabotaged his clothing. Lily arrives to gloat. Oji arrives and listens to Lily and Mikey argue amongst themselves. Oji declares that the issue will be resolved by Mikey and Lily each making their own line of clothing and Oji deciding whose is best. Mikey and Lily begin making their clothing, each trying to use Mitsuki to spy on the other. Mitsuki grows frustrated with them and storms off. Ozu and Guano are outside Gonard's apartment at night. They plan to retrieve the exercise machine while Gonard sleeps. They sneak in, but accidentally awaken Gonard while attempting to remove him from the machine. They confront Gonard and demand that he give up the machine, but are rebuked by Gonard's abs. Ozu reveals that he too has sentient abs, and challenges Gonard to "ab olympics". Mikey and Mitsuki attend the fashion show where their clothing will be displayed, with Mitsuki modeling. Gonard and Ozu engage in their competition, with Guano moderating. The two perform a variety of feats of strength. Their abs begin fighting each other, with Ozu's abs emerging victorious. Suddenly, Gonard awakens in his apartment, still in the machine. He initially thinks the events were merely a dream, until he notices that he still has his sentient abs. His abs declare that they will return, and then disappear. Oji announces that no one has won the fashion show. Mikey and Lily confront him, but he informs them that both of their clothing lines were bad. Lily is disillusioned with Oji, and she and Mikey apologize to one another. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey ripping the coat off of Gonard, defeating him. Trivia * This is the only time someone other than Guano or Ozu yells "cut" at the beginning of the LilyMu scene. * Gonard's abs are a reference to Austrian-American actor and bodybuilder Arnold Schwarzenegger. * Gonard's abs make references to films from the ''Terminator franchise, which Schwarzenegger starred in. * Gonard makes reference to the film Flashdance. Gallery kappa-mikey-season-2-episode-25-fashion-frenzy.jpg Category:Episodes